Coming Back Home
by schmurles
Summary: This is a different version of 6x13. I didn't like how it kind of played. So we all know that it's Bonnie's birthday and there aren't really a lot fanfics about this I think. Anyway enjoyed. I didn't know what to put in my summary.
1. Chapter 1

Coming Back Home

So, you guys have seen tonight's episode. Well, this is a different kind version of what happened tonight but in my way. Alright, so uh enjoy this one-shot or not. Depends on the review or whatever it is and sorry for delaying my other stories. Writer's block. Oh and I do not own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, Bamon would have happened like years ago.

Back on 1994, retro world as Bonnie would say. She crank up the volume of the speaker, as her toast has been toasted. She took both of them out and put them on the plate while she took her pan of scrambled eggs and poured them next to her toast. She then opened the lid of a liter of orange juice and looked inside the lid that says: You're A Winner, but threw it to where the other lids are at. She poured the orange juice in her glass and picked up the plate with the glass of orange juice and walked to the table and sat down. She took a black sharpie and cross out February 4th and circled the 5th. She looked up and said to herself.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie. Bonnie sighed to herself and then threw the calendar into the fire. She picked up her fork and eats. Back in the present world, Damon was in the kitchen putting the cupcakes into the cupcakes shelves.

"Happy Birthday, Bon-Bon." Damon smiles at he looked at the cupcakes while Elena came walking in with a brown paper bag with birthday supplies.

"Ooh. You think we could sneak one before the party?" Elena asked as she looked at them.

"I think Caroline might fry us in the sun." Damon told Elena as he took one.

"It's worth the risk," Elena smiles at him while taking off her jacket. He took of the wrapper around the cupcake and handed it to her mouth as she took a bite.

"Mmm," Elena and Damon smiles. Damon then sees a little frosting on the side of her lips and used his thumb to wipe it off. They both leaned in and was about to kiss when Kai came in. (Wish this would have happened in the show but oh well).

"Hello?" Kai asked as he walked in.

"No. That's impossible because why would he…" Elena started to say.

"He didn't. He's all merged, he's packed, and he's on his way to Portland!" Damon shouted to make sure Kai hears it.

"Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was. Yum! Cupcakes!" Kai gasped as he sees the cupcakes.

"Sorry. Am I about to interrupt something?" Kai asked them.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in annoyance.

"Funniest thing. I need your help." Kai tells them as he shows them an envelope.

"Why would we give a letter to Jo?" Elena asked Kai as he was sitting on top of the table licking his finger that has chocolate frosting on it.

"I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell and, you know, good on her because under normal circumstances, I'd superjazzed to gouge out her belly button," Kai answers.

"Why would we help you, Kai?" Elena asked him.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a sociopath. I know. Shocker." Kai chuckled as Elena made a face saying no duh.

"I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt or love. So this merge happened with my brother Luke, and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died. How Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake, how badly I feel about it." Kai chuckled as Damon sighed and cross both of his arms and leaned back to the counter.

"You feel bad?" Elena asked Kai.

"Yeah. So when I absorbed Luke's magic. I must have gotten some of his qualities or something like empathy. So I googled how to process the emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. So I started writing, and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you. Like.. like water just… just oozing out of my eyeballs like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids," Kai explained to them.

"You mean you cried," Elena told him.

"Yes!" Kai exclaimed.

"And after that was done, I burned the letter, and the feelings… oop.. were still there," Kai smiles as he looked down.

"So I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family, but let's face it, guys. All right? I mean, Elena, you all of people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's… There's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon," Kai pointed out.

"Ok. I think we're done here. Come on." Damon says as he was about to grab Elena's left arm to leave but she stopped him.

"Actually, what if there's something he can do for us in exchange?" Elena asked. Back with Bonnie as she finished her breakfast, she walked into the living room and went to the DVD player or cassette and put on The Bodyguard. As it was starting, she sat down on the couch thinking back to when Damon and her watched the movie a millionth time. Back with Elena, Damon, and Kai.

"Okay. So we know that Jo stored her magic in a hunting knife. Bonnie sent hers over with Miss Cuddles. What receptacle of magic I am not thinking of?" Elena asked them.

"Let me give you a hint… Scorned lover." Damon answers Elena as he motion his hands.

"Katherine?" Elena asked him.

"Older," Damon stated.

"Silas?" Elena asked.

"Hotter." Damon said.

"I don't know. Silas was definitely hot." Elena pointed out. (Isn't Silas and Stefan like have the same face and features?)

"Ugh." Damon yucked.

"Qetsiyah. Her blood is on Silas' headstone." Elena suggested.

"Or, we could just give Bonnie back Miss Cuddles and she can take her magic back," Kai suggested.

"That we could do," Damon nodded.

"But what reminded you?" Elena asked him.

"I was gonna plan a trip there, change of scenery, you know." Damon shrugs.

"Oh, thank god. You two together is still totally revolting to me. Finally, a familiar feeling. Luke didn't take me over completely," Kai sighed and smiled as Jeremy walked in.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jeremy asked them.

"Hi," Kai smiles at Jeremy as he looked up.

"Kai has change Jeremy," Elena tells him as Damon took a glass shot and pour bourbon while Elena went to stand next to Kai while Damon leaned behind Jeremy.

"People don't just change like that," Jeremy says.

"People usually don't merge with their siblings either," Damon added as he took a sip of his drink.

"Uh, for the record, I would have been fine with any of Luke's qualities, you know, the hair, the whole gay thing. You know, maybe not the height actually." Kai added as he went back to work on the broken ascendant.

"You seriously buy this?" Jeremy asked Elena.

"Look. I'm not saying that we have to like him, but if there's a way for us to tell Bonnie how she can get out.." Elena states.

"We should trust a guy that changed personalities overnight?" Jeremy asked her as Kai looked up.

"Think of it like Elena in reverse," Kai added as he turned around to the liquors behind him as he pours some in the glass.

"You know, she was human, pure, dating the good Salvatore. Then she became an undead blood vacuum, stopped caring about right and wrong, and started dating the bad one." Kai stated about her life.

"That's not how it happened." Elena corrected him.

"Hmm. I'm sure I missed a detail or two, but I'm just paraphrasing what Damon told me in the Prison world," Kai tells her as he took a sip as Elena shut up.

"Speaking of, there's a witch over there we'd like to save, so why don't you get your Gemini jumper cable and fix that thing?" Damon asked Kai as he just stood there smiling.

"Okay," Kai nodded. A few hours later, Kai finished fixing the ascendant as Damon was holding Miss Cuddles.

"So, I can't send us back physically but we could put Miss Cuddles somewhere where Bonnie can see her or find her," Kai told them.

"Will she be able to see us or not Kai?" Elena asked him.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." Kai smiles excitedly. Jeremy looks at him with annoyance.

"So let's all just take a deep breath, right, close our eyes, and… phesmatos tribum invocio caveum miscero mundio," Kai chant as he close his eyes and repeated it again as they all went back 1994. In the middle of the movie, Bonnie remembers something. She turned off the TV and took the video camera and went to the table.

"What happened to the pool table?" Damon asked as they all looked around.

"Oh my god," Elena sighed. They all turned and sees Bonnie walked and sat down on the chair. Jeremy sees her and ran up to her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Jeremy exclaimed as Damon took Miss Cuddles into his room and came back down.

"She can't hear me." Jeremy added as Bonnie turned the video camera on. Damon was about to grab the drinks from the tray but his hands went through.

"And we can't touch anything either. But I think since Miss Cuddles has magic inside, I think Bonnie will definitely see it," Damon says. "Nice spell Kai."

"This place place is my own personal hell." Damon on Videotape says.

"Drama queen." Bonnie says to the camera.

"Hey," Damon argues as Bonnie fast forwards the tape.

"Reporting to you live from Retro World, I'm Bonnie Bennett. Joining us today in the studio is special guest Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie on VideoTape says as she gave her hand microphone to Damon. Jeremy and Elena's face fell from smile to salty.

"I miss you Damon," Bonnie whispered. "There's no one to talk to at all." She turned it off and reached for a bottle while Damon looks at her.

"No," Damon whispered.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"The bottle of bourbon is the oldest one in the house." Damon tells them as Elena looks at him and then at Bonnie as Bonnie already poured some into the cup.

"We made a pact if we couldn't take being trapped here alone for one more day we'd… we'd kill that entire bottle," Damon tells them with a worried face as Bonnie took a sip. "Then we'd kill ourselves." as Elena and Jeremy looked at Bonnie was a concerned expression. Then something happened, they were sent back to the real world, as all of the were laying down as they all took a huge gasp of air.

"Wait. Wait. What happened? Why are we back here?" Elena asked them as Kai has blood coming out of his left nose.

"I don't know. Spell must require too much magic," Kai thinks. "I lost my connection,"

"Then reconnect," Damon suggested.

"It's not that easy. You see this blood? I'm guessing that's not a good sign," Kai says as he sways his finger to his nose.

"Bonnie is going to kill herself." Elena argues.

"Can she do that? Can she die in the prison world?" Jeremy asked him.

"I couldn't. Of course, it was my own personal solitary confinement. Didn't want me to end my sentence early by killing myself. Ooh! I tried every method in the book. Heh. I drove down to D.C. because there was this museum that has an actual guillotine." Kai tells them the story.

"We get it. For whoever's not lucky enough to be you, dead means dead." Jeremy interrupted him.

"We have to stop her. We have to give her hope. We have to send her a message somehow." Elena suggested.

"How? She couldn't hear us." Jeremy argues.

"Maybe she can only hear one of us," Kai added as they all looked at him.

"How?" Elena asked him.

"Maybe taking the three of you with me took too much, but if I take only one of you then there wouldn't be a problem," Kai answers her.

"I'll go," Jeremy suggested.

"But if you go and I look physical interaction then you are stuck there forever," Kai added.

"I'll go then," Damon butt in.

"What no!" Elena argues.

"Elena I have to. Look I can tell Bonnie about Miss Cuddles and she can absorb the magic and proof she comes back," Damon argues.

"But-" Elena argues.

"I'll go. Bonnie's my girlfriend," Jeremy argues.

"Yeah right girlfriend. Don't try to play the hero now Jer. Shouldn't you have done it a long time ago?" Damon argues. Jeremy looked at him with nothing to say.

"Alright, let's go then," Kai sighed as he held the ascendant in his hand while Damon grab Kai's arm as they both went back into 1994. Elena and Jeremy sees their body made contact to the ground. They were back at the table where Bonnie was still drinking.

"Bon-Bon?" Damon asked Bonnie as he walked towards and sees that she's had already drunk a third of it.

"Now this is much better," Kai sighed as he went to go walk around while Damon was still looking at Bonne.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Bonnie cries as tears stains on her cheeks and drops of tears hits the table. He reached his hand wanting to wipe her tears but fears that he couldn't. He looks at her feeling something inside of him seeing Bonnie in such pain and loneliness.

"Bonnie. I'm right here," Damon whispers into her ear as she feels a wind making contact to her right ear. She stops crying and looks around seeing that the window were close. She then looked back at her drink.

"I would hurry up if I were you. I'm starting to bleed again and I'm starting to get dizzy!" Kai yells at Damon.

"Kai, focus on connecting harder!" Damon yells. Kai chanted again and tried to connect.

"Bonnie," Damon says her name. Bonnie then look up and sees no one.

"This is all a hallucination," Bonnie tells herself.

"No it's not. Bonnie, we can't stay here much longer. Miss Cuddles is in my room, go get her and come back home. They need you back," Damon tells her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the voice.

"I need you," Damon tells her honestly as he touched her arm as she can feel the contact.

"Damon? Are you really here?" Bonnie asked herself not trying to lose hope.

"Bonnie. Go get your magic back and come back to me," Damon tells her.

"I don't know how. I'm not strong enough," Bonnie argues with herself as she shook her head.

"You're a Bennett. You are strong. I'll see you when you come back," Damon tells her into her ear as he gave her a peck on the cheek as the skin contact faded away. Damon and Kai then inhaled air as Elena and Jeremy quickly ran to them both.

"Did you send her the message?" Elena asked Damon.

"Yeah. Yeah I did," Damon nodded and smiled. Back with Bonnie as she was in Damon's room and notice that Miss Cuddles was just sitting on Damon's bed.

"Miss Cuddles?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to Miss Cuddles and took it and gave it a hug. She can feel the magic that she stored inside.

"I'm coming back home. I'm coming back home Damon." Bonnie smiles as tears were falling down onto her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming Back Home

I love to thanks for those who reviewed, follow and favs. And yeah, I wished they would have done it this way much better. And for those who didn't watch the episode, well Bonnie didn't came back, and you are wasting your time watching it because Bonnie wasn't there. I didn't watch it because I had a Bamon Fans talking about it on Tumblr. And this goes for tonight's episode because I know that I didn't enjoy reading the reviews from tonight's episode. So disappointing. Well enjoy this chapter and I do not own The Vampire Diaries as always.

Chapter 2

Bonnie was sitting down in the living room with candles and Miss Cuddles as she sucked back her magic. The candles were lit up, while Bonnie was sitting criss cross style chanting a spell. Back in the present as Caroline and Stefan came back from the woods with a dirty no head Miss Cuddles while Elena and Damon were arguing.

"What's going on here?" Caroline asked them as she sat down.

"Damon's breaking up with me," Elena cries as she wipes away her tears.

"We weren't even dating yet Elena, I just need some time okay," Damon argues as he paces around.

"Damon," Stefan says as Damon stops pacing and looked up at Stefan.

"You got the girl. Why aren't you happy about it?" Stefan asked him in seriousness.

"I don't know okay. I just feel like a piece of me is empty," Damon admitted.

"Then Elena is your other piece," Caroline added as Damon and everyone looks at her.

"I just don't know about that anymore," Damon shook his head.

"Guys, I'm thinking about going to Art School," Jeremy interrupted them.

"What?" Elena asked him.

"Elena, look, Bonnie would've told me to move on, and I wasn't a good boyfriend to her. When I found out that she was alive, I didn't do anything about it. So, I'm going and if she's comes back, tell her that I'm sorry. I had already packed." Jeremy told them as he has a duffle bag next to him.

"Finally, the Gilbert boy is leaving," Kai sighed as he walked in with a glass cup of bourbon.

"What do you mean finally?" Elena asked Kai.

"Well, I mean back in the prison world, Bonnie had never talked about Jeremy I mean she did but not a lot. I keep on hearing her and Damon argue like a lot and stuff like Damon would say: 'You've brung him back from the dead, but look at what it costed you. He cheated on you with a ghost.' I mean come on, isn't that cruel. I mean Bonnie is hot but seriously, this Gilbert is better off with no one else. And Elena, I think you are better off without Damon. I mean come on, ever since you became a vampire, he seems to change you." Kai stated truly as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up Kai," Jeremy argues.

"Oh and you should've seen what Damon did when he sent Bonnie the message," Kai chuckled.

"What did he do?" Elena asked Kai as he just look up at her.

"Nothing." Kai smiles at her as he just continues to drink his beverage.

"Damon what did you do?" Caroline asked him.

"I didn't do anything. Kai's a sociopath. You guys obviously believe him," Damon lies not looking at them.

"Alright, why don't we all go rest, we all had a very stressful day today," Stefan suggested as everyone nodded in agreement. But as they were all gonna leave, they all feel a gush of wind blowing through them. Everybody looked around when they saw someone.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked her Bonnie looked up and sees them. Bonnie was standing holding Miss Cuddles in her arms when Caroline hugged her. Damon just stared at Bonnie not believing that she was back from Retro World. She pulled away and hugged everyone else except for Kai. She sees Jeremy standing there as Jeremy ran to her and hugged her tightly as she just hugged him. She pulled away from him and looked up finding that Damon wasn't there no more. She frowned in disappointment.

"He's not here," Bonnie cries as she went to go sit down on the couch tears flowing down so fast.

"Where did he go?" Elena asked them as they all shrug. With Damon as he was sitting outside on the porch with his favorite bourbon. The doors opens as Damon looks behind seeing Stefan.

"Bonnie's looking for you," Stefan says as he sits down with Damon and took the drink out of his hands and took a sip.

"I know," Damon nodded as he let out a big breath.

"You should go in there and talk to her. She misses you," Stefan sighs as he gave Damon back the alcohol.

"I don't know. I mean she has everyone in there with her. The people she loves, and I'm not one of those. Just her enemy," Damon shrugs setting the drink down.

"She loves you too Damon. I mean you were the one who helped her come back," Stefan added as he nudged him.

"I know. That's because I promised her that I was going to bring her back because she had brung me back," Damon added looking up at the sky.

"Still, she still needs to see the hero that saved her, come on let's go," Stefan suggested as he stood up and pulled Damon up.

"Alright, let's just get this over with," Damon sighed as he dust himself. Stefan opened the door and as they both walked in, Bonnie stood up and sees Damon closing the door and behind Stefan. She cries and ran up to him.

"Damon!" Bonnie cries as she hugged him so tightly.

"Bonnie," Damon smiles as he hugged her back tightly. Their hug were longer and filled with so much passion then the other hugs she gave the others. It's so tight that it feels like they were never going to see each other again. She pulled away and looked at him as tears were flowing down her cheek. She smiled widely at him as she cupped both of his cheek and crashed her lips against his. He kissed her back with a lot of passion surprising everyone. He wrap his arms around her waist as she wrap her arms around his neck. They both pulled away breathing heavily and crying.

"You're back," Damon chuckled as he moved a strand of hair on her face behind her ear.

"I'm back Damon, I'm back," Bonnie chuckled back. Then Damon notice blood coming down her nose.

"You're bleeding," Damon says as he wipes the blood away.

"You too," Bonnie smiles as she wipes it away from him too.

"Ahem," Caroline and Stefan cleared their throat as both Bonnie and Damon looked away from each other and to the others.

"Sorry," Bonnie smiles as Caroline just chuckled.

"Uh what's going on here?" Caroline asked Bonnie asked she points to them both.

"Ah. Now this is what I mean. Bonnie always come back." Kai smiles at them.

"Always come back?" Elena asked him.

"When Bonnie and Damon would argue, she would leave but then she would come back. You should've seen her when I was about to kill Damon. She was so useless, but just as I was about to stab Damon. She got into a protective mode. 'Stay Away from him.' And would make a great comeback by saying how she was useless without no magic. Then Ba-Bam she ended up having magic. They always bicker, and Damon would always cheat on games like Tetris. I guess that's just how they show their love. Something Jeremy and you can't give them. Now I'm gonna go rest since today I was stab today. Night love birds," Kai smiles at Bonnie and Damon as he leaves. Everybody looked at Bamon.

"See ya," Damon says as he vamped out to his room with Bonnie. She sat down on his bed looking up at him.

"You really need a change of clothes," Bonnie tells him.

"What? No I don't. Black matches me," Damon argues.

"It does, but plaid and color clothes makes you shine and makes you look like a human for once and attractive I guess," Bonnie added.

"Is little miss Bonnie suggesting me into buying colorful clothes?" Damon asked him.

"Yes, I guess I'm just use with you wearing plaid and colorful clothes," Bonnie shrugs.

"Enough about me. I'm worried about you," Damon looked at her as he sat down next to her.

"I was along over there for almost ten months Damon. I had no one to talk to. Eat the same thing all over again with the stupid eclipse. I was gonna end myself Damon. No one came to rescue me." Bonnie cries as Damon hugged her as she hugged him back.

"I did. I came to rescue you but had many interference making me want to kill them so much," Damon told Bonnie as he lays down while Bonnie was on top resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah but that's it. You never came until yesterday. That was the only time until now. And I'm home Damon. So what did I miss?" Bonnie asked him.

"Well, Elena erased her memory of me right after you sent me back. Uh, Alaric is human, there is another witch and she's sister with Liv and Luke. Uh Luke died from a merge. Caroline has feelings for Stefan. Matt and Enzo are doing whatever they are doing. And today we were celebrating your birthday," Damon told her as he looked at her.

"What about you and Elena?" Bonnie asked him.

"We aren't together if that's what you're wondering," Damon told her as he knows what she was going to asked.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked him.

"Because I'm feelings things for another person," Damon honestly told her.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked him as they both locked eyes.

"You," Damon admitted not losing eye contact. She smiles back at him as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back holding onto her not letting her get away. Back with the others as they were downstairs as they heard everything. Well they are Vampires duh.

"So, he is in love with Bonnie?" Elena asked them.

"What? Damon's in love with Bonnie? Bonnie doesn't feel that way about him," Jeremy argues.

"That can't be right. He loves me," Elena argues.

"Elena, not everything is about you. He can love somebody else," Caroline told Elena.

"I know, I just didn't think he would fall in love with her," Elena argues.

"Elena. Have you seen Bonnie? I mean look at her. She's hot and attractive and they both spent four months together alone. You don't think that they would just argue and hate each other. You just have to learn that everything is not about you. I have to go home. See you guys tomorrow," Caroline sighed as she leaves home.

"Just live with it Elena," Stefan told Elena as he leaves. Elena and Jeremy looked at each other.

"Tell Bonnie to take care of herself, and Elena, if it makes them both happy then, let them be," Jeremy hugged Elena as he leaves the building. Elena stood there dumbfounded.

"I can't." Elena whispered just as Damon walked down the stairs half-naked and walked behind the counter of the cabinet and took out two glass cup and bourbon.

"So, are you really in love with Bonnie?" Elena asked Damon as Elena walked up to Damon as he stops and looked at her.

"Yes, look Elena, I'm sorry, but I had felt something for her ever since I came back from 1994. You just need to learn and accept that I don't feel the same way, and don't say anything bad about Bonnie how she is stealing your man. I'm not your man and if you talked about girl code, Caroline broke the girl code before," Damon told her as he took the alcohol upstairs to Bonnie. Elena scoffed and vamped out of the boarding house.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she was laying in bed playing with her magic moving stuff around.

"Elena happened. And it seems like she is shocked on how I can fall in love with one of her best friend," Damon answered her as he sat down next to Bonnie as he poured bourbon on both of the cups and handed one to her.

"So, you are really in love with me?" Bonnie asked him.

"I really am in love with you. I just never notice but I'm glad I did," Damon smiles as he leans in and kissed her soft lips.

"Good. Because I'm in love with you too," Bonnie smiles as she pulled away and kissed him again.

FIN..

Please review I guess and other else. And who watched tonight's episode? And can you believe it, still no Bonnie. Man these writer's pisses me off sometimes.


End file.
